Sailing the High Seas of Love
by anti-viper
Summary: It was a silent, moonlit night, the night the young Mercury Adept and the sailor displayed their true love for each other. To both, nothing else could have been so wonderful, and so passionate.


It was near midnight when the young Adept woke, parting their blue hair from their eyes and smiling at the warmth they found themselves engulfed in and at who laid by their side.

The Adepts hand's slowly reached toward their partner's slumbering form, snaking their delicate hand onto the man's burly, un-kept chest. The well toned, rough chest of a man who had spent his entire life at sea.

The young Adept leaned their face along the crest of their lover's spine, inhaling deeply, savoring the thick waft of salt and brine that greeted them.

For a brief moment, the sailor stirred, causing the Adept to halt, afraid they had awoken their bedmate. Their fears were unfounded, and the stir was quickly replaced with stillness. The Adept flashed a small smile, and a light nuzzle onto the back they were leaning against.

Tired, but not yet ready to sleep, the Adept began to reminisce over how their heart had been taken so blissfully by the man that lied next to them.

Their first meeting hadn't exactly gone over well, and part of that was due to the anticipation the Adept had held: after all, their now-lover was famous across the Eastern Sea for their exploits.

Even though their mother had obviously been fairly well known as well, she had been isolated to the Adept's small hometown for most of her life, seeking to hide away from the potential fame that she could have grasped.

No, the first time they had crossed paths they had been awkward toward each other, regrettably awkward. Things quickly changed the night of their first meeting, however.

The Adept remembered the first time they had truly talked, on the deck of the ship, just the two of them. Their eyes had connected, and at that moment, everything had made so much sense. Life, love, wonder.

All they had needed was to find each other, and they had, completely unexpectedly, without even searching. They had slowly leaned in, words lost in the moonlight and softly lapping waves, and their lips had met.

It had been the first of many late nights on the deck, or in the crow's nest, and recently, down in the cabin they shared.

Of course, there were concerns: he was much older than the young and fair Adept, and they worried their families would object to their union. The Adept also was not a fan of sailing, though months of it had weathered them to it slightly, and often grew seasick. And their lover, the Adept knew, would never feel at home unless they were on the sea, or at the very least, near to it.

They had discussed the topic of their future habitation much: it had been loosely concluded that they would split their time on the land and on the sea. Three months on the ocean, three at the Adept's home, three months of the ocean, three month at the place the sailor had now taken residence, despite claiming it held little weight in his heart.

But none of those trivialities would stop them, none of them could. Not when they had each other.

As the young Adept thought this, they smiled, and then reached their hand once more towards their dreaming lover, finding his hand and clasping theirs around it.

How the Adept longed to stay here forever, in the warm comforts of a bed. Every morning, being parted from each other by the call of sunlight, was a necessary evil.

At the sailor's request, the Adept still wore undergarments to bed. How the Adept longed for the day they were no longer necessary, when they truly became one, and danced the dance of love as the boat swayed gently back and forth to the rhythm of their beating hearts and intimate movements.

The Adept swallowed, realizing that such thoughts had led to arousal. Tonight, they had come so close, so close that the sailor had spread the Adept's legs and stared with heavy lust at what lie throbbing in between them.

How the Adept had groaned when, always concerned for his lover, the sailor announced he could go no further in good faith.

It was too much for the young Mercury Adept, to be mere inches away from their lover and so close to the ultimate peak of their love, and denied by something as silly as age or their pasts. No… no, the Adept could take it no longer.

But what would the sailor think? He would understand, he had to, understand how much the Adept needed to finally become one with their true love.

With new resolve, the Adept reached their hand across their lover's chest once again, before bringing it lower, until it reached the sailor's manhood, causing him to let out a great groan.

"Arrgh, Amiti, ye've raised me mast!" Eoleo muttered sleepily. "I wondered why my dreams were filled with things pokin' at me backside; I shoulda figured it was simply you in a fit o' passion."

"Oh Lo-Lo," Amiti crooned, using his pet name for his lover. Eoleo turned to face him then, and the dim moonlight piercing the room through a window shone on his face, allowing the young Mercury Adept a full view of the pirate's fiery red eyes and thin beard.

"I am consumed with passion, so much so that sleep seems like the least of my worries. Please, I cannot wait any longer. Do not be cruel: let us end this fit of longing." Amiti finished, and began softly stroking his lover's face with his free hand.

"Amiti…" the privateer began. "Ye know we can't. It's just… just…"

"I knew you were a great pirate, Eoleo, but I never thought you'd be able to steal my heart," Amiti whispered, breaking the distance between them and slamming his lips into Eoleo's like a tsunami.

"Oh, Amiti…" Eoleo droned in passion as their kiss subsided.

Amiti smiled; nothing could ruin this moment for him. He knew what he had longed for was approaching. "Eoleo, I want to feel it all tonight. I want to give myself to you."

The pirate paused again, before responding, "A-Amiti, I thought we were going to wait, what would the others think?" Despite his best efforts, Eoleo could do little to push the longing from his voice.

"Let them think what they want! I can't wait any longer. Please, my little Lo-Lo… plunder my booty." Amiti pleaded, crawling atop his lover, and staring into Eoleo's eyes with a look of utter love and caring.

Eoleo paused for but a moment, before succumbing to his partner. "Arrrrrgh," he growled in acceptance. Quickly they ripped off their undergarments, and finally after sharing one more look filled with ecstasy and compassion, they began.

That night would be filled with sweet, salty love, and be the first of many occasions in which Amiti, his heart hopelessly stolen by Eoleo, would feel completely and utterly whole.

* * *

><p><em>It's about time I do something utterly and completely insane. Surprised I held out this long, to be honest. Ho hum, where do I start? And here I was thinking I had lost all self respect for myself, but nope! More to lose. True story, I now really want to write a legitimate Pirate Shipping (as I've dubbed it) story. It would be so beautiful and utterly awkward.<em>

_The first issue I had with this fic is I've never been able to write male on male romance, and have some trouble reading it. I've been trying to get over this, and I guess I thought the first step would be humor, and I think it worked. Obviously this wasn't serious, but if I ever decided to put some guy action in a piece, I feel fine writing it. So, mission accomplished?_

_Grammatical issues: having to use their, they, and them when it doesn't work. I tried to limit this as much as possible, but couldn't find a way around it. I'd be willing to more or less rewrite this fic if someone could give me a workable suggestion around that. Sigh. My only real issue with the fic._

_Yes, as I'm sure you'll be able to guess, I was setting it up to be Piers/Nowell (which I actually really want to write) but then u-turned into Eoleo/Amiti…. :D . I doubt it was able to fool anyone the whole way through, but I did my best._

_Er, I think my favorite thing about this piece is DEFINITELY the pirate sex puns toward the end. I'm not even going to try to lie and say I wrote this with a straight face, I was cracking up the entire time. It's also kind of a super sweet fluff as well as the obvious meat being "oh, wait, it's Amiti/Eoleo. Awkward…"._

_I put this as T, because nothing gets described too heavily. I guess you could make a case for M, but I don't know. Maybe it's just me, but I was reading crap worse than this when I was 13._

_Do I really have anything else to say? This kind of doesn't hit at the quality level I strive for, but was more of a little experiment I wanted to try, and see how it went. I'm somewhat pleased with the result, minus the grammatical issues and it feeling slightly off. Ah well. Hope someone enjoyed this, as always, reviews are welcome, and thanks for reading!_


End file.
